Tempus Fugit-Time Flies
by Startisparticus2017
Summary: "It's almost like he's trying to get it all in before something bad happens or making up for lost time." THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC! I would like to thank Sandy for beta reading and Maryellen for her continued support. This story is angst, hurt/comfort.


Tempus Fugit (Time Flies)

Written by: Startisparticus 2017 - January 18, 2017

 **Characters:** _David Starsky, Ken Hutchinson, Captain Dobey, Huggy Bear, Detective Simmons, Detective Babcock, Dr. Quo, Dr. Rizman, Lenny Sholkum, Nicholas Langanny, DeSanco, Durniack_

 **Mentioned Characters:** _Terry Roberts in Starsky's Lady (killed by Crazy George Prudolm in revenge for his son who was stabbed in jail), Ollie Terry's Teddy Bear, James Gunther in Sweet Revenge (hired an assassin to kill the boys, Starsky was shot on the BCPD parking lot and almost died)_

 _ **NOTE:**_ _I do not own the characters nor do I receive compensation for these stories._

 **Tempus Fugit (Time Flies)**

It was mid morning at the precinct and the squad room was busy. There were two vacant spots where Starsky and Hutch should have been sitting. Captain Dobey entered the office and gazed around.

"Where's Starsky?"

One of the seasoned detectives Simmons cleared his throat. "We were out on a bust, Captain; he went home to catch some shut eye. He got a little roughed up in a tussle with one of the perps."

The Captain retrieved the files on Starsky's desk and reviewed. "4 a.m., what are you doing here?"

Simmons smiled. "I slept through the second half, Starsky and Babcock were on."

Dobey dropped the folder and Simmons looked at his Captain. "I can't wait until Hutchinson returns Captain."

The room went silent. There was a chill in the air and the Captain noticed. He crossed his arms and kept direct eye contact on Simmons.

"In my office, Simmons!"

Everyone resumed their work with occasional glances as Simmons made his way to the Captain's office.

Dobey made his way around his desk and sat as Simmons sat in the leather chair. "Is there a problem Captain?"

Dobey sat back; his eyes drilled the man before him. "I don't know Simmons why don't you tell me?"

Simmons located a spot on the desk before him and appeared to be studying it thoroughly as he cleared his throat. "I'd like to start off by saying Starsky's one hell of a cop sir, the best."

Dobey raised his eyebrows. "But?"

Simmons shifted, displaying evidence of his discomfort. "But we aren't Hutchinson, and we don't want to be on the receiving end of one pissed off Hutch, if Starsky is injured or something happens."

The Captain rubbed his right eyebrow with his fingers. "You've been teamed up before, explain?" He growled.

Simmons shifted in his chair and sat up straight, he rubbed the side of his face with his right hand. "Starsky's made a remarkable recovery since James Gunther's massacre, Sir. Hutch has this magical control over his partner; they operate like a well-oiled machine."

Dobey looked at him intensely. "What are you trying to say, Simmons?"

Simmons shifted again and looked at his superior. "Sir, I don't know if Babcock and I can continue this pace with Starsky. I can speak for Getts and Nottingham as well. Actually Sir, I drew the small straw."

The Captain rubbed his forehead. "Can you be more explicit?"

Simmons looked at his hands and picked at his fingers. "He's exhausted, hell bent to do his job. Acting like he doesn't have a shutdown button." He raised his eyes to meet his Captain then looked away. "It's almost like he's trying to get it all in before something bad happens or making up for lost time." Simmons met his Captain's eyes, as he sighed.

Dobey took a deep breath and then sighed. "Hutch returns in a few days, I appreciate your candor."

Simmons left his Captain's office quietly as Captain Dobey leaned his head into his hand, leaned his elbow on the desk and rubbed his forehead. "What is going on with you, Starsky?"

A few hours later, Starsky entered the precinct, his gate slower than normal and he looked exhausted, shadows of darkness present below his eyes. His shoulders slightly slumped and his mood exhibited in the tired eyes. He made a direct path to the coffee maker and poured a cup of coffee and pulled his chair reversing and straddling it. The phone rang as he placed his cup down and he reached for it. "Detective Starsky!" A smile emerged when he heard the voice at the other end.

"Gordo!"

Starsky chuckled. "That's Detective Gordo, thank you!" As he grinned, he reached for his coffee and took a sip. "Blondie how's your pop?"

Hutch sat in a very plush living room filled with antiques and expensive lamps as he played with a jade green fringed rope which hung from one of the lamps and chuckled. "He's doing well. Surgery was a success and doc says his heart is strong. Hutchinson family meeting at dinner tonight."

Starsky smiled. "That's great news! How's your mom and your sister?"

Hutch looked around and played with the telephone cord. "They're all doing well, Buddy. How's things there? Dobey hasn't suspended you yet?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Starsky played with the files on his desk. "With you gone, I got nothing better to do than chase the bad guys." His voice perked and joyous.

Hutch laughed.

"We nailed DeSanco last night, rather this morning." The news left the brunet's lips with excitement.

Hutch bowed his head, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Hey, that's great Starsk. Simmons and Babcock have been tailing him for months now."

Starsky rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "May have found ties to Lenny Sholkum, the new syndicate boss and your theory was right 'bout Nicholas Langanny takin' over for Riker on the West Coast." Starsky's voice changed and was slightly slurred.

Hutch's smile faded and turned into a worried expression, his head slightly tilted. The creases on his forehead appeared the tell tale of worry. "You okay?"

Starsky rubbed his forehead, his smile forced. "Yes, mom, just a late night."

Hutch bowed his head and smirked, but wasn't convinced. "Ah, I'm touched Starsk, you miss me."

Starsky laughed as he fought a yawn and looked at his watch. "Two weeks, three days and four hours and 38 minutes. Tempus Fugit babe. Yeah, I do partner, like a case of toe fungus…but thinkin everyone else here misses ya more. Word is that I'm a real pain in the butt without ya."

Hutch laughed, he shook his head. "Toe fungus, huh? You're a pain in the butt when I'm there. I'm flying in the day after tomorrow 3 pm, see ya."

Starsky smiled. "Be good to have ya back, ya big lummox. See ya."

Hutch had a chill go down his spine as he hung up the phone; he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

The squad room door opened and Babcock appeared. "Hey, we got some action at the docks. There might be a showdown with Langany and Sholkum!"

Starsky bolted out of his chair and followed his temporary partners. The three detectives arrived at an abandoned warehouse. The weather was dark and a storm threatened. Starsky quietly exited the back seat of Babcock's car along with Simmons and Babcock as all simultaneously retrieved their guns.

Simmons pulled a hand radio, made an adjustment. "Big Bird, we have arrived at the nest."

Starsky pulled his radio and tested it and put it back in his jacket as he stretched his arm and shoulder to release tension. "I don't get a good feeling, smells like a setup."

Babcock checked his radio and looked to his partner, Simmons. "Yeah, my gut is screaming this isn't good."

The three eyed each other as Starsky looked to the building.

"Well, no time like the present, I'll take the back." The brunet spoke softly, his New York present.

Simmons grabbed the overly anxious brunet's arm. "Be careful, I don't need your partner breathing down my neck." The black man's eyes drilled him with concern.

Starsky grinned. "He's a pussy cat!" He smiled and winked, as Simmon shook his head.

He lowered himself and darted at a fast pace toward the warehouse looking in every direction. Simmons and Babcock followed and each took a different direction. Simmons went to the front, Babcock to the side and Starsky to the back. Starsky located a fire escape and climbed up to a window on the second story and looked as he grabbed the radio. "Black bird, this is cardinal we have three chicks in sight, but no phoenix. I'm nesting in the tree, second level."

Babcock joined Simmons in the front as they attempted to open the door and found it unlocked. Starsky pried the window and slipped in behind some crates and listened to the conversation below him.

There was a black man with a long leather coat and a rifle, another had a short brown leather jacket, his face supported a large bicycle handle mustache; he paced. The other man smoked a cigar that dangled from his stained cracked lips. He was shorter and had a hand pistol, he nervously looked around.

"Where are those dumb cops?" The black man scanned the warehouse, his action displayed paranoia.

"Mr. Sholkum wants that hotshot Starsky to look bad; he wants him alive. We waste the other two, Babcock and Simmons, the ones who bagged DeSanco."

Simmons and Babcock managed to enter unnoticed. They crouched and crawled along the warehouse between crates and barrels. Starsky looked down to see if he could get a fix on the two detectives' location. He saw them as they looked up to see him as well. He displayed three fingers and closed his fist to let them know he didn't see anyone else.

The man in the mustache played with his gun aiming at various objects, as though he was in a Wild West movie. "How do you know that Langanny's not setting up Sholkum?"

The black man stopped and looked at the Wild West avenger. "That's my boss, you moron, he ain't settin Sholkum up." He inched himself closer to prove a point and towered over the smaller man.

The black man raised his rifle and aimed at a lantern across the warehouse. Starsky looked down and the room began to spin and his heart raced. He leaned back and closed his eyes and whispered to himself.

"Get it together Davey, not now." Starsky shook his head and looked back down and made visual contact with Simmons and Babcock as his body trembled. He took a deep breath and noticed that Babcock made a hand signal. Starsky gathered himself and looked around for something to toss down. He found a broken pallet and retrieved a broken slab of wood.

Starsky nodded and tossed the piece of wood and struck the man with the cigar on the back. The three men scrambled below and shot in the direction the piece of wood came from. Starsky crawled to the opposite side and shouted. "Police Freeze, throw your weapons down!"

The black man turned his rifle toward the direction of the voice and fired several rounds. Starsky rolled and fired a shot hitting the man in the chest; he fell to the ground.

Babcock shouted. "Put your weapons down. Now!"

The man with the cigar fired a shot that hit Babcock in the shoulder. Simmons unloaded his weapon of several rounds then ran to his partner. Starsky repositioned to see the man with the mustache heading toward the two detectives firing shot after shot.

Simmons reached his partner and looked up to see Starsky who ran and catapulted off the second floor scaffold grasping the set of chains that dangled from the rail rig system. He hung on and slid himself across in the air.

"What the hell is he doing? Dammit Starsky!" The words left his lips with agitation.

Babcock looked up and grinned, as he cringed in pain. "He's being Starsky."

The man with the mustache aimed and shot at Starsky who already saw him, pulled the trigger and shot the gun from the man's hand. The other man shot at Simmons who ducked in time as he held the radio. "This is blackbird; send in the crows, NOW!"

Starsky aimed and shot the man in the leg that immediately fell, dropped the gun and grabbed his leg. Starsky continued to slide across on the chained rig as it hit the end of the rail and jarred him; he lost his grip and fell to the ground. Simmons darted out and noticed one man holding his hand, one man on the ground dead and the other nursing his leg. He turned to Starsky who now was on the floor of the warehouse not moving.

"STARSKY?"

The backup arrived. Simmons ran to Starsky who had started to move. "Starsky you okay?" His voice quivered with concern.

Starsky slowly rolled to his knees and coughed a little and brushed himself off. "I ever tell ya I'm scared of heights?" Starsky looked up and squinted, and rubbed his head with his right hand.

Simmons stopped and looked at him and started to laugh. Starsky got to his feet and felt a little light headed. Captain Dobey came up behind him and steadied him with his hands on his detective's shoulder.

"You okay, son?" Starsky was pale and a little unsteady.

"Never better, Cap'n!" He gazed at the chain that swayed above and shrugged his shoulders. Starsky noticed movement to the back of the warehouse and extended his gun in front of him. "You in the back, FREEZE!"

The figure stopped, arms raised. Starsky quickly made his way over and grabbed the back of the figure's jacket and directed him out. He escorted him over to the center of the warehouse and holstered his gun to begin a pat down. "Captain, I'd like you to meet Nicholas Langanny."

The man was tall and thin with slick black greased hair; he smirked at Starsky. "Davey, Mr. Durniack sends his regards."

Starsky roughly patted the slick man down and looked at him with fierce eyes. "Joey's been dead for years, Nicky."

The man's grin went away. "It's Nicholas not Nicky."

Starsky grabbed him and spun him around and handed him off to another officer. The brunet's movements were stiff. "Yeah, whatever…Nicky." Starsky displayed a wad of money, all in large bills and several large plastic wrapped bundles of white powder he pulled from Langanny's pockets.

Babcock was assisted onto a stretcher and rolled out, Simmons walked beside him.

"Starsky, or should I call you freakin; Tarzan." In pain Babcock smirked and shook his head.

Starsky chuckled and pounded his chest with closed fists only to meet pain in his movement, but covered it with a chuckle and escaped cough.

Simmons placed his hand on Starsky's shoulder. "Thanks compadre' you saved our behinds."

The Captain watched, with a sense of pride present to his features. "Gentlemen, you've outdone yourselves the past few weeks, good job."

Starsky handed the evidence to a young officer as he took a deep breath, he felt exhausted and his body and head ached.

"Let's get these turkeys booked, gentlemen!" Dobey looked at the other two detectives as he noticed the darkness beneath Starsky's eyes and his usual posture depleted. "Starsky go on and complete your report, I'll take over here. I want you to take tomorrow off and return with your partner on Monday. Good job, son." Starsky's eyes widened as he attempted to protest, but was interrupted by his superior's gaze.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hutch arrived at the airport and retrieved his luggage from the baggage claim carousel then looked around to locate his partner. Hutch walked to the main entrance and stood along the sidewalk and looked in all directions. He heard the sound of the Torino as it approached slowly and pulled up in front of him. Starsky stopped the car as Hutch reached and opened the door and put his suitcase in the back then slipped in. Starsky stepped on the gas and exited. Hutch had a smile ear to ear as he looked over at his partner.

"It's good to be back, Starsk." Hutch's smile pulled a disappearing act and went to shock as he looked over at his partner who didn't look well.

Starsky smiled, but not the wide classic smile as he drove. "Good to have you back, Blintz."

Hutch looked away and tried to focus on the traffic ahead. His mind raced as to whether he should or shouldn't question his partner out of concern. Starsky appeared to be focused completely as he drove.

"We booked Langanny." Starsky broke the silence.

Hutch glanced toward his partner. "You what?" The shock evident in his tone with the slight crack of his voice.

Starsky wrapped his hands on the steering wheel, pressing his lips together. "He and Sholkum tried to set us up, turns out they were setting each other up."

Hutch nodded as his thoughts ran rampant. "That's great, buddy." Although he was proud of his partner, the tone of worry escaped.

Starsky continued to drive; he sensed his partner was worried. "Great! But what?"

Hutch glanced and sighed. "What's going on, Starsk? You're looking a little ragged partner. You look terrible, to be precise."

Starsky glanced back over. "I'm just beat, partner. Stop your worryin will ya."

Hutch looked ahead and knew that this wasn't the time to push the issue. He quickly changed the subject. "Say, can we stop at the precinct to get my paycheck?"

Starsky grinned and winked. "You got it, Blondie. Yah know, toe fungus kinda grows on ya, ain't so bad."

Hutch looked over and laughed as he reached out and touched Starsky's shoulder and squeezed gently. He noticed his partner slightly flinch.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Starsky waited in the car. Hutch entered the precinct and was greeted by everyone. Babcock had a sling and sat at his desk as he clumsily filed his report. Simmons poured a cup of coffee and turned to greet Hutch. "Good to see you, Hutch."

Hutch looked at Babcock, concern grew over his features. "Good to see you guys. Babs, you okay?"

The two partners looked at each other and Hutch caught the glance.

"Spill it! NOW!" The blond's voice bit the air.

Simmons backed away from Hutch slowly as Babcock looked at Hutch. He hesitated and his voice shook. "If it weren't for Starsky, we wouldn't be here right now."

Hutch walked to his desk and retrieved a white envelope. The volcano up rise that was his stomach felt the need to turn. "Langanny's take down, details?" His face was stern and his eyes glared vibrant blue orbs with intention at the two men.

"Starsky jumped off a second story scaffold and dangled from a chain sliding across the warehouse shooting. He got them Hutch, didn't miss a beat." Babcock shook his head, as the words were delivered like a play by play baseball game announcement. "Simmons thought for sure when he fell to the ground, he was hurt, nope…next we knew he's pulling his gun and arresting Langanny."

Hutch's face drained of color as his mouth opened, and a wrinkle formed on his forehead. "He fell? WHAT!"

Simmons knew that look so he raised his hands in front of him. The hands formed a barrier, his eyes pleaded 'stop, stay away'. "Easy, Hutch. He says he's fine. Dobey gave him till Monday off, easy."

Hutch took a deep breath, played with the envelope in his hands. "Tell me more." His tone a little softer as he gazed at the two men. "Seems there's been a lot going on?" This time his tone was more fiery.

Simmons looked at his partner and lowered his voice. "Don't flip out on us, Hutch. Starsky's been amped since you left; no shut off button. Like he's out to prove something or making up for lost time." He looked over to his partner and back at Hutch. "Like a dragster with no parachute. He's worn us all out." Simmons watched the blond before him as he delivered the message.

Hutch's expression was like steel, his eyes a bright blue. He turned his head with a deep breath that followed. "Yeah, get better, Babs. Thanks, guys." He set out for the double doors.

Simmons looked at Babcock and swallowed hard. "We narrowly escaped that one."

Hutch got into the car and noticed Starsky was asleep in the driver's seat. He closed the door and startled the sleeping brunet. Starsky stretched and started the engine that roared to life then pulled out. "Let's get ya home."

Hutch nodded. What Simmons said played in his head over and over. Starsky pulled up to the small house by the river and sat behind the wheel as Hutch exited and pulled the seat forward to retrieve his suitcase. As he held the suitcase, he closed the door and leaned onto the car door. "Why don't you come in and we can order pizza and have a few beers?"

Starsky rubbed his face and yawned. "I'm beat, can we do it tomorrow?"

Hutch closed the door and leaned over and looked in the car window as he smiled. "Yeah, sure Buddy; get some rest, huh?"

Starsky smiled. "Glad ya back and your pop is okay." He revved the engine, put the car in reverse and left.

Hutch stood there for a moment and watched, his features carved with concern. He walked toward the porch, retrieved his keys from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door. In deep thought, he hesitated, blinked and entered to a pungent odor of cleaning products.

He flipped the light. Brightness cast upon clean, neat and organized. The plants all looked very healthy, not even a leaf on the floor. Hutch put the suitcase down and looked on the bed which displayed neatly stacked folded clothes. Hutch ran his hand through his soft silky blond hair and walked toward the couch and noticed Ollie perched against a pillow. He walked over and took the soft stuffed animal in his hands and looked at it, then around the room again.

"What the hell is going on? Have you been sleeping here, Starsk?"

Ollie was the favored Teddy Bear that belonged to Terry Roberts, Starsky's one true love. Terry was injured by a bullet intended to kill her as part of revenge by crazy George Prudolm in revenge for his son, Gary, who Starsky arrested went to prison and was killed in a knife fight. Terry died not long after the bullet entered her head. She entrusted Ollie the teddy bear to Hutch to take care of along with Starsky.

Hutch looked around the bungalow. Every inch was well manicured and cleaned. He retrieved his suitcase and placed it on his bed. "What is going on with you, partner?"

Hutch put the clothes away and unpacked . He couldn't shake the vision of his partner's dispirited eyes as he drove his car and what Simmons and Babcock told him. This began when he left and things had seemed to spiral during the 'two weeks, three days and four hours and 38 minutes', his mind heavy with thought. Starsky had been so precise about this, but why…tempus fugit? Hutch couldn't concentrate on his task of unpacking. The urgency in figuring out what was going on with his partner outweighed everything at the moment. He decided to shower and change. It was time for a talk with his partner.

It was now a few hours later as Hutch dressed and grabbed his keys. He grabbed his jacket when the phone rang; he paused and reached to answer it.

"Hello!" There was music in the background and glass clanked.

"Blondie, welcome back!"

Hutch smiled. "Hey, Hug, thanks."

Huggy leaned on the bar and looked across the room at Starsky who sat in the usual booth alone with a beer in front of him lost in deep thought. Huggy turned away and bowed his head. "Listen, Curly's here and looking uglier than usual."

Hutch's jaw stiffened, his attention focused. "Starsky's there? Is he okay?"

Huggy glanced over, sighed and pinched his lips together. He brushed at a stain on his bright white shirt with embroidered red roses. "Something's got his mojo. He's been here till closing every night unless he's workin since ya left, my-man."

Hutch sighed as concern grew heavier in his features. He lifted his head and looked to the ceiling. "I'm on my way. Thanks, Hug."

Huggy walked over with a tray that contained a Starsky special which was a burger, chili, mayo and fries. He placed it in front of Starsky who seemed miles away in thought. He stared at the half empty beer bottle. Huggy stood there with one hand on his hip. "Here ya go, Curly-the Star-sky special."

Starsky looked up at his friendly informant and friend and smirked. "Smells great Hug. Thanks. Say what's with the cowboy look, ya turnin this joint into a hillbilly bar?"

Huggy was a little stunned at the darkness beneath the eyes and the paleness of his cop friend before him. "Didn't deliver so ya could smell it! Eat it! The answer to your question is, it's a gift and no on the hillbilly bar." Huggy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned to the right in protest.

Starsky sighed and leaned forward to retrieve the burger. "I'll do my best." As he nodded, and smiled.

Huggy moved his hand to his hips as Starsky reached for the burger and took a bite.

"You're getting to be as bad as Hutch with the mother hen routine!" The brunet barked as he chewed.

Huggy shook his head. "I've been called worse!" He walked away with a flare of arrogance and swagger.

Starsky chewed his food, but his appetite just wasn't there. He rubbed his forehead.

Hutch entered and stopped at the door to glance around the room of people who played pool, drank or ate. He saw his partner and looked at the food in front of him. Hutch made his way over and stood by the table.

Starsky just looked at the food, aware he wasn't alone. "Huggy call you?"

Hutch sighed as he played with the ring on his right hand. "Yep!" He eased himself into the booth and took some fries from his partner's plate. "They're good, why aren't you eating?"

Starsky leaned his elbow on the table and propped his head on his left hand and looked at Hutch. "Not hungry."

Hutch reached over and took Starsky's beer and drank the remaining contents.

"Help yourself." The brunet shook his head and mumbled.

Hutch grinned, covered his mouth as he burped. "Thanks Buddy, don't mind if I do."

Starsky rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Hutch retrieved a few more fries and looked around. "Nice disinfecting job at my place." As he looked at Starsky. "Thanks buddy."

Starsky looked at his burger and back up to his inquisitive partner. "Had to be done, the roaches were claimin the place."

Huggy made his way over with two fresh beers. "Good to see ya, Blondie!"

Starsky looked up at Huggy. "Cut the act, I know ya called him."

Huggy looked at Hutch and shook his head. "Still good to see ya, Blondie, and you're welcome!" He turned and swaggered away.

Hutch chuckled as he watched Huggy walk away then his smile disappeared when he saw the exhaustion on his partner's face. The man he called a partner was keeping something a secret. "Well, you aren't eating but something's eating at you. Talk to me, Starsk."

Starsky glanced at him with a weak smile. The energy and vibrancy not present. "Anybody ever tell ya you're a regular shaft of sunlight, Stanley?"

Hutch's eyes didn't waver as he gazed into the indigo blue eyes across from him. "Why Ollie, yes. You're stonewalling, grasshopper!"

Starsky regained his composure and rubbed his temple gently and sighed. "Let's finish our beers and go home."

Hutch knew he wasn't going to get his partner to talk until he was ready so he agreed to finish the beers. Hutch followed Starsky to his place and watched his partner's slow gate with each step up the stairway as he pulled behind the Torino and exited his car. Starsky had left the door open for Hutch. Hutch entered, closed the door and looked around the apartment which was also immaculate.

Hutch removed his jacket and tossed it on the chair by the door. He thought he heard a noise that came from the bathroom that sounded like vomiting. He headed to the bathroom door and attempted to turn the knob. Starsky had locked the door which was unusual.

"I'm grabbin' a shower." The brunet called out.

Hutch stepped back, puzzled. "Take your time." Hutch looked at the clock as it was now almost 8pm and startled when the phone rang. He hesitated and answer it.

"Hello!"

A soft spoken female voice spoke. "David Starsky?"

Hutch cleared his throat. "No this is Ken Hutchinson, David can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?"

The female hesitated briefly. "Oh yes, Mr. Hutchinson. Your name is in his file, this is Katie from Dr. Rizman's office at Memorial Hospital. Please tell David that his tests have not come back yet and that Dr. Rizman has been in surgery all day and will contact him as soon as his results are in."

Hutch looked toward the bathroom as the blood drained from his face. He frowned which formed the worry crease on his forehead. "I'm sure he appreciates you calling. Will there be any further testing or appointments?" He kept his voice calm, but inside he was in a world of panic.

The sound of paper shuffling came through the phone as she cleared her throat. "Pending the results from the scans and blood work, additional scans and testing will be needed to measure the growth of the brain tumor." Hutch's face ashened, his eyes were wide. The young woman continued to explain. "Dr. Rizman did want to remind David that if his symptoms get worse, he is to check in with the emergency number he was given immediately. Oh, and remind him to continue the medication Dr. Rizman gave him."

Hutch felt his legs weaken and leaned against the counter. "T-t-thank you, Katie." Hutch moved in slow motion, stung with shock. He hung up the phone and didn't move as he was afraid he'd fall to the floor. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Simmons's voice echoed. "Don't flip out on us, Hutch. Starsky's been amped since you left, no shut off button. Like he's out to prove something or making up for lost time."

Hutch snapped himself out of it and went to the kitchen and retrieved a beer from the refrigerator, popping the cap. Hutch recalled prior to his departure to Duluth and his father's surgery that Starsky complained of headaches, but seemed fine. Hutch was startled by his partner's voice.

"Who was that on the phone?" The brunet asked inquisitively.

Hutch took a sip of beer and crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at Starsky. "Katie from Memorial. Dr. Rizman's been in surgery all day, and your test results have not come back. If the symptoms get worse, you are to check in immediately. Oh make sure to take the MEDs."

Starsky looked to the floor as he buttoned his pale blue shirt slowly and methodically. "Didn't want to worry ya with your pop and all."

Hutch placed the beer on the counter and unfolded his arms and sighed. "Don't make me play twenty questions. Care to fill me in, Starsk?"

Starsky walked over to the couch and sat on the arm as he crossed his arms and cleared his throat, the indigo blue eyes were pale and sad. "Remember when I cold conked myself in the alley a month ago?"

Hutch walked in closer and leaned on the kitchen divider. "Chasing the purse snatcher…yeah, you went to the ER."

Starsky pursed his lips. He wished there were a way to lessen the blow he was about to give. "They saw a shadow on the scan but didn't make anything of it, said if I got headaches or my vision changed, have it checked."

Hutch looked at him with a look of disbelief. He thought to himself 'maybe if I pinch myself I will wake up from this horrible dream'. "You were having headaches before I left, why…what…for god sakes Starsky?" Fear and concern lacquered his intense voice.

Starsky reached up with his left hand and rubbed his chin. "Hutch you needed to be with your pop, and…huh, I've put ya through enough with Gunther. You woulda worried yourself crazy."

Hutch's face went blank. As he glared at his partner, the memories of his partner lying on the BCPD parking lot with three bullet holes still haunted him, along with the man set out to destroy them, James Gunther. "What? Put me through enough…come on, you know better than that." The tone a little harsher than intended.

Starsky rubbed his forehead, his shoulders slumped forward. "I'm sorry, Hutch. The shadow's grown. I've been getting headaches, dizziness…, it's a tumor." His voice trailed off to almost a whisper, as though he didn't want the word to come out.

Hutch put his hands to his face and rubbed and inhaled and exhaled. "Is this why you've been hell bent since I left? Are you trying to kill yourself? Working non-stop, cleaning…for Christ sakes hanging from a chain two stories high!"

Starsky looked at him, his eyes fierce and focused. "I'm doin' my job. I just needed some normalcy, put this out of my head." His hand shook as he rubbed his temple.

Hutch tightened his jaw and noticed the trembling in his partner's hand. "Hey, you're shaking?" His voice expressed deep concern.

Starsky looked at his hand as he brought it down, sighed. "Yeah, it comes and goes along with bad headaches."

Hutch edged his way closer and touched his partner's arm gently, his face wore compassion.

"Hey?"

Starsky looked into his partner's worried eyes slowly that leaked empathy and reached up and touched his arm as he sighed. "Your pop came first. I didn't want you worryin' while you were out there. As long as I'm feelin' okay, Doc says to do what I normally do."

Hutch rubbed his mustache with his fingers which stopped abruptly. He displayed a stunned expression, his eyes rose to meet his partners. "As long as you're feeling okay, w-w-hat does that mean?" Hutch's eyes widened and his features grew tense as he watched Starsky's reaction.

The brunet crossed his arms again. "The tumor is growing; they are trying to determine if it's cancer. Hutch…" The tremor in his voice and the word 'cancer' went through Hutch like a speeding bullet, he placed his hand on his partner's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

Starsky tightened his jaw and fought the landslide of emotions back. He took a deep breath, and let out a deep long breath. "They can't operate to remove it. If it's cancer, I could have six months to a year to live, with medication and treatment. If it's not, the area the tumor is located may eventually cause seizures, blindness, and memory loss, along with other neurological issues, then death. Dr. Quo has contacted other specialists." Starsky paused, looked at his devastated partner. He knew that the information he just delivered would send the blond into a spiral of guilt and worry. "I haven't told anyone but you."

Hutch processed what he had just heard, squeezed his partner's shoulder. He bowed his head and abruptly pulled away and walked briskly toward the bathroom. The door slammed.

Starsky sat with his arms across his chest, his teeth gritted together. He took a deep breath. He refused to allow himself to break down. He wiped the solitary tear that threatened the corner of his eye. He heard Hutch in the bathroom vomiting, although he attempted to disguise the sound with the running faucet and toilet. Starsky walked over quietly and gently knocked. " You okay, Hutch?" He leaned his head against the door briefly.

Hutch opened the door, his eyes reddened and face flushed. He looked into his partner's eyes. "I'm sorry buddy, I…huh…I."

Starsky smirked, and sighed. "It's okay, I didn't handle the news well either."

The two looked at each other. Hutch reached and grabbed his partner's shoulders and pulled him into an embrace and tears rolled. The blond placed his chin on his partner's shoulder, his arms held the brunet tightly. "I should have been here for you; I'm here, buddy. No matter what, I am here. We are doing this together!"

Starsky's chin quivered as he returned the embrace. He turned and leaned his head against his partner's shoulder. "Not giving up, I got two good reasons…Me and Thee."

Hutch's face brightened when he heard those words and squeezed even tighter. The moment hung briefly, the brunet sniffed, his face cringed. "Hutch! Ya smell like vomit."

The blond slid his right hand to the back of Starsky's head and ruffled it lightly. He laughed through the escaping tears.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

In the early hours of the morning, Hutch was asleep on the couch. Starsky was in the kitchen retrieving his prescription bottle from the cupboard by the sink. He had a dark blue T-shirt and royal blue pj bottoms on and tried to maneuver quietly. His hands shook as he reached for a glass and turned the faucet on. He popped a few multicolored pills and drank the water, gently placing the glass in the sink.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths then made his way into the living room to his wicker peacock chair and sat. The moon shone through the window, making Hutch's hair glow. Starsky watched as it made his partner almost look like a cartoon character, he smiled.

He glanced around the moonlit house at the books and the furniture then glanced toward the window and simply enjoyed the moon's glory. His thoughts took him back to a young Ken Hutchinson in academy attire who walked by his side. The fond memories of them at The Pits as they played pool and laughed. Starsky smiled as he studied the moonlight. His mind flooded with so many wonderful memories.

Hutch opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust as he too saw the moonlight, then noticed his partner who sat in the peacock chair in deep thought.

Hutch laid back, turned his head quietly, paused. "Starsk?"

Starsky turned his head, smiled as he played with the hem of his T-shirt. "Remember the wrestling match we had with those two academy goons and ya rolled them and gave them wedgies?" The humor left his lips with a snort.

Hutch raised his right arm and laid it across his forehead and chuckled. "Yeah, only after you tied their shoelaces together during that boring lecture. I thought for sure they were going to kill you."

Starsky laughed and rubbed his chest lightly, his smile disappeared and a veil of devastation set into is features. "Hutch, I don't want to not remember ya, us."

Hutch's face displayed sadness as he sighed. "How can you forget a mug like mine, Gordo?"

Starsky looked over at the glowing blond man and smiled. "Oh yeah, those Nordic pale features forever etched in my mind." The smile and humor was short lived. Starsky looked back out the window, fear and sadness sat in the sunken features. "I was kiddin myself. I was acting like Captain Marvel to deal. The last thing I wanted is to put ya through hell again." He leaned to one side and put his head back. "Facing the barrel of a gun ain't so scary anymore. At least I'd be dying doing what I love to do. No…I'm not lookin to kill myself." He glanced back out toward the window. "Hutch I can't expect ya to drop everything and take care of me."

Hutch rubbed his forehead, swallowed and scrunched his chin, pressed his lips together. He cleared his throat. "Two halves make a whole; we belong for better or worse. I choose to be here, to be your partner, and best friend…we're family; you'd be doing the same for me. It's not for you to expect, or ask-it just is and where I need to be here with you." Hutch turned to his side and pointed at his partner. "We don't get to choose the way we die, but we do get to choose what to do before we do. Let's make the best of it! We, are a team Ollie and we are going to do this together.

Starsky pulled his head up and smiled. "You know you are really weird, Stanley."

Hutch chuckled, as he covered his eyes with one hand and rubbed. "Not that you're normal yourself, pal."

Hutch propped himself on his elbow and looked at Starsky's features in the moonlight. "Unless you're planning on howling at the moon, can we get some sleep?"

Starsky laughed, stood and walked by the couch, cuffing Hutch gently on the head as he went to his bedroom. Hutch propped up the pillow and placed his head back down as his smile went away and he covered his eyes. As he rubbed his hand down his face, sadness and fear overtook him.

"This can't be happening? Let this all be a nightmare."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The following morning, both dressed and spent the day driving along the coast. They stopped at various gift shops and ate at a seaside restaurant; although Starsky's appetite wasn't up to par he made a full-hearted attempt for Hutch's sake.

They arrived at the beach and watched the waves from the car. It was a picture perfect day of sun, sand and warm breeze. Hutch sat behind the wheel of the Torino, his mind on the man who sat next to him. The brunet nudged his partner with his elbow. "Comin'?"

They exited the car and walked along the beach as the wind blew. Hutch had his pants pulled up to his knees, and walked in the water. Starsky stood and looked around with his pants rolled as well. He eventually made his way to the water.

Starsky looked at Hutch and smirked as he inched his way to the water, his body shook. "How's the water?"

Hutch smiled. "Exhilarating; a little cool, but great."

Starsky eased his way in and shuddered. "Cool? It's freakin' freezing, brrr!" He stood there as a mischievous grinned formed on his face and tackled Hutch and knocked him into the water.

"STARSKY!" Hutch splashed getting back to his feet as Starsky bent over and laughed, Hutch chuckled and raised his right hand and pointed. "Chump!"

Hutch pulled at his wet clothes, without warning grabbed Starsky, they wrestled, and both landed in the water. Their laughter merged with the sounds of the waves. The fun was short lived by a blood curdling scream that came from the cliff section of the beach. Both of them jumped to their feet and ran in the direction of the scream.

Starsky was ahead of Hutch. A woman stood with a towel draped around her and a man held a knife in pointed toward her. He inched toward her as Starsky approached and tackled him from behind. The man turned and swung the knife missing Starsky's arm by less than an inch. The wired brunet knocked the knife out of the man's hand then jumped him and sat on his chest. Hutch kicked the knife away and assisted his partner in getting the man to his feet. Hutch pulled at the man's jacket, as Starsky patted him down. "Police, punk; you got any other weapons?" The man seemed to be high on something and laughed. His face was dirty and hair a tangled oily mess.

Hutch went over to the woman, as she took a few deep breaths. She nervously pulled at the towel that fell off her shoulders. "Are you okay, Miss? Detective Ken Hutchinson, Bay City PD." She trembled as she looked at Starsky and back at Hutch.

"Thank you, Detective. He was going to kill me." She clutched the towel and pressed her hands against her upper chest.

Hutch flagged a black and white police car that patrolled the beach area. The two officers exited the car and ran to the beach and looked at the woman. The taller blond officer looked at Hutch and back at Starsky. "What's going on here?" His shoulders tensed.

Starsky held the creepy man by the jacket. "Detective Starsky and Hutchinson, BCPD. This creep had a knife on this lady."

The officer looked at the woman who moved in closer. "That's correct, officer." Her voice quivered.

The other officer removed his hat and held his hand out to Starsky. "John Manning, pleasure to meet you Detective Starsky."

Starsky looked at him trying to catch his breath; he extended his hand. The officer, a redhead, also extended his hand to Hutch. "You two are the talk of our precinct."

Hutch smiled and looked at Starsky, the other officer also removed his hat and extended his hand. "You guys are legends."

Hutch, embarrassed, pointed to the knife officer Manning stood next to, the officer retrieved a glove from his pocket and extracted it from the sand.

The creepy man rolled his eyes as he staggered. "I need to wiz."

The officers pushed the man and guided him back to his car, the young woman followed and stopped next to Starsky; she reached her hand out and wiped some sand off his shoulder.

"Thank you." She smiled then followed the officers.

Hutch took a deep breath and raised his arms in the air, his expression displaying astonishment. "What the hell was that?"

Starsky looked at him, then at the girl leaving. "What?"

Hutch laughed and reached and grabbed his partner's shoulder. "You were amazing."

Starsky adjusted his shirt and smiled. "Yeah, I was! Ya weren't so bad yourself, chump." He jabbed Hutch gently in the gut and ran. Hutch shook his head smiled and followed.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

It was morning. Starsky sat and ate a piece of toast. He had finished reading the newspaper when the phone rang. He wiped the crumbs from his hands and grabbed the phone.

"Hello!" He listened. "Dr. Rizman, yeah…yeah." Starsky's face grew long, the spark in his eyes dulled. "Uh, yeah, I'll see ya then. I'm fine. Thanks." He hung up the phone and didn't move. The front door opened and Hutch bolted in while he whistled.

"Morning. The bakery just put these blintzes on display, Buddy." Hutch turned to see the expression on his partner's face. The smile he supported vanished instantly. "What's wrong, Starsk?"

Starsky looked at him, his chin slightly pulled inward. "Dr. Rizman called; they've got medication for me at his office. I need to start tomorrow." Starsky pursed his lips as his eyes met his partners. "The tumor's grown, blood counts are off. They're gonna start the cancer treatment."

Hutch placed the bag of pastries on the table and sat down next to Starsky with his mouth open, eyes displayed shock.

Starsky pushed his plate and half eaten toast away. "Better get started on that bucket list." As he cleared his throat and grinned, he attempted to shake off the sadness and fear that errupted within him. "Did ya mention blintzes?"

Hutch, still in shock, looked at Starsky who gave him the one hundred dollar smile; it melted Hutch's heart as he reached for the bag and chuckled. His heart broke, but he couldn't let Starsky see that. The subject was avoided the remainder of the day.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Starsky took a few days off and flew out to see his mother in New York; although he never mentioned his health, his mother suspected something was wrong and pushed only so far then backed off. His brother Nicky was too busy to spend any lengthy time with him. During Starsky's time in New York, Hutch began to study for the lieutenant's exam, one of Starsky's bucket list wishes.

Hutch was in turmoil with his emotions, he didn't want to continue as a cop without Starsky. In a lengthy conversation, Starsky had made some valid points. He wasn't going to be around much longer and worried about Hutch being out there without his backup. The other was, even if he wasn't sick, they weren't getting younger, they really needed to prepare.

Captain Dobey also suspected something was wrong from Starsky's appearance and Hutch's tentativeness, but allowed the men their privacy so long as it didn't interfere with their ability to do their job.

Hutch paced in his bungalow, his exam books were open on the kitchen table. He felt restless and couldn't study. He picked up one of the books as anger simmered and tossed it across the room. His shoulders were rigid and his eyes closed as he fought emotions. He raised his hands to his face, and sighed heavily then slid them down. This exposed emotionally strained features.

"This isn't happening. God please let me wake up from this nightmare." He paced again.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. With a confused look, he went to the door and opened it to find Huggy. "Hug, what are you doing here?" Surprise trickled in his tone.

Huggy swaggered his way in. He smiled but it appeared forced. "Good to see you too, Blondie. Saw your car thought I'd stop in." He swaggered and stepped on the book at his feet. He reached down and read the title, his face crinkled. "BCPD Lieutenant's exam?"

Hutch took the book from him and brought it to the table. "Yeah," his voice whispered.

Huggy sat on the arm of the couch and bowed his head. "Haven't seen you and Curly since the night I called you. You two fighting?"

Hutch kept his back to his friend as his stomach churned along with his emotions; he sighed. "What? No, nothing like that Hug. Starsky's returning from New York tonight. He went to visit his mom."

Huggy scratched his head and crossed his arms. "Years on the streets taught me one thing…follow your gut. My guts tellin' me something ain't right with my two compadres."

Hutch took a deep breath and bowed his head, his shoulders relaxed and he turned to meet Huggy's gaze.

"Ain't nothing that can put Hutch out of his head like a Starsky hurtin' and being helpless to fix it." The long black fingers rubbed his chin, his tone that of a concerned friend. "Bumped into Angie. No specifics but she thought you could use a friend." Huggy pursed his lips. Angie was a nurse Starsky dated who on numerous occasions helped them out of situations when they were injured.

Hutch rubbed the back of his neck and released the breath he'd been holding then shook his head, his eyes now fixed onto the thin black man. He promised his partner he wouldn't tell anyone, but he needed to talk to someone. "Starsky's dying Hug; brain tumor. I'll spare you all the grim details." The information left the blond's lips just above a whisper.

Huggy's eyes focused upon the blond man before him, his mouth opened in shock. "You are kidding, right? This can't be. I swear you just said Curly's dying?" He looked back at Hutch with despair in his eyes. Hutch put his hand over his mouth and wiped as though he was taking what he said away. "I'm not kidding. Yeah…and I can't fix this-not a damn thing I can do!" He puts both hands behind his neck and turned away. "He didn't want me to worry, didn't want it interfering with my father's surgery, he didn't want to put me through this again. He's worried about me, you…everyone else but himself." Hutch's hands went up in the air as his emotions and frustrations filtered through.

Huggy just watched Hutch as all that was pent up let go.

"I've heard stories and witnessed my partner's precision, heart and tenacity taking down the bad guys. You'd never know something was wrong. I thought he had a death wish but he's living his life the way he knows it with no regrets." His words described how proud he was of his partner. It also displayed devastating sadness.

Huggy looked at Hutch and sighed. "We'll get through this, Hutch. Not a praying man, but I have gambled a time or two. I'm bettin on that partner of yours." Huggy stood, his head bowed. "You know I'm rarely at a loss for words…."

Hutch nodded and pulled a chair from the kitchen table and sat. His body slumped as though defeated. "Yeah. I-I can't lose him, Hug." His voice was just above a whisper. The silence lingered as both men processed the reality in somber silence.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Starsky exited the elevator and entered the hallway at the precinct with a painted-on smile and vigor to his step. Hutch sat at his desk engrossed in fixing the ribbon on the typewriter when the doors open and his partner strolled in.

Hutch smiled "Hey, welcome back! Just made coffee."

Starsky went over to the coffee maker and poured a cup of coffee and took a sip as his face twisted. He curled his lip with displeasure. "This is terrible!" He turned to add cream and sugar. Hutch laughed and went back to his task.

Starsky turned his chair around and straddled it. "Ma sends her love. Wished ya had come out."

Hutch smiled as he completed the ribbon change, placed the paper in and rolled it. "Me too."

The room busied as everyone said their hellos and resumed work. Starsky shuffled a few folders and placed them in a bin on the file cabinet. As he turned he felt dizzy and braced himself. He glanced around to make sure no one saw him and shrugged it off and returned to his desk. He grabbed the cup of coffee and attempted to sip when his hand began to shake and spilled a small amount of his coffee. The brunet's knees weakened. Hutch stood quickly and was at his side instantly to support him. "Are you okay?" The blond's voice soft, just above a whispered as he touched his partner's arm comfortingly.

Starsky looked into worried blue eyes as he smirked. "Rough flight; don't have my land legs yet. Thinkin' it's the sludge you call coffee."

Hutch, glanced around the room, went back to the task at hand when Captain Dobey stepped through his office door.

"Welcome back, Starsky. You two are needed downtown on 5th and Main. Garnette's been shot and there's a hostage situation." The two men grabbed their jackets and raced out of the room. Dobey dropped a folder on Starsky's desk and noticed the side drawer slightly opened. It contained two empty aspirin bottles. He raised his eyebrows and sighed then whispered to himself. "One of you needs to talk to me. This is serious I know it."

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The Torino pulled behind a black and white blocking the road. A young officer ducked down by the car motioned them over. Starsky with his gun in hand, crouched with Hutch behind him. The young officer was hit in the shoulder. Hutch examined it. "You hit anywhere else, Jerry?"

He looked at Hutch. "No, there are two people, a woman and her crazed husband."

Starsky peeked over the car and assessed the situation then leaned back again. "The area is well surrounded. Is it the Laundromat?"

The young officer winced in pain and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I tried to access the back door and he shot me before I could get there. The way he looks, he's strung out on something."

Starsky looked over at Hutch as an unspoken conversation took place. The brunet nodded. "Cover me?"

Hutch also nodded and readied himself. A shot rang out the minute Starsky stood and bolted; Hutch returned fire several times. Starsky made it to the side of the building and briskly ran to the back. Hutch motioned to another officer across from him to cover him. Hutch made his way, but there were no shots and he managed to make it to the side of the building.

He leaned against the wall to regain his breath. He heard a woman screaming and a male voice which was definitely his partner. A shot was fired and a woman screamed. Hutch came around the front of the building with his gun in front and looked inside to see his partner who was frisking the suspect; Hutch shook his head and chuckled. "Maybe I should have just stayed home and washed my hair." He signaled to all the other officers that everything was under control.

Starsky had the man handcuffed. With his hand he grasped the right arm and escorted him out the front door. The woman sat on a bench inside as several officers swarmed in. Starsky had a grin ear to ear. "The way it's thinning it wouldn't of taken ya long. Can ya believe this guy? All cuz his old lady wasn't putting out?"

Hutch looked at the dirty, sweaty man and raised his eyebrows. "Imagine that. Can't say I blame her. Thinning? What do you mean my hair is thinning?"

Starsky handed the dirty man over to an officer and placed his gun back in its holster then put his arm over his partner's shoulder. "What do ya say we get some food, I'm buyin'!" He led his partner away from the Laundromat as both laughed.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The next few days everything went as though nothing was wrong. Starsky was unstoppable and on his game. They decided to take in an evening at Huggy's. Starsky ordered a cola and a beer from Anita and brought them to their usual booth. Hutch grabbed a bowl of peanuts from a vacant table. Starsky looked around, placed their drinks down with slighty quivering hands. The blond did not notice. He glanced briefly at his partner, he reached over and tugged Hutch's shirt sleeve. "Say, let's rent a boat tomorrow and go sailin.'"

Hutch looked at him in shock. "Sailing? Are you serious?" His brow raised. "You want to go sailing?"

Starsky looked at him like a kid in a candy store. "I want to do something you enjoy." A crookend smile formed.

Hutch felt his heart skip a beat and blushed. "I don't know what to say." His eyes glimmered when he looked at his partner.

"Say yes, dummy! From the look on your face ya might think I asked ya to marry me?" Starsky responded sarcastically and winked.

Hutch smiled and shook his head. "Yes, dummy on the sailing. You couldn't afford the engagement ring, darling'." He winked at the grinning brunet.

The bar was hopping, patrons filled the vacant tables and booze and beer were being delivered. Huggy waved to the two detectives as he poured the liquor. Starsky looked around with interest at all the people. "Everyone's got an agenda, plans…amazin' how ya don't put much thought to that."

Hutch sipped his beer and looked around. "Never figured you for a philosopher, Gordo. Then again, it's the little things in life we take for granted."

Starsky snickered. "Somehow it's those little things ya begin to treasure, silence, people, color?"

Hutch lifted his beer and toasted. "To the little things and one hell of a partner!"

Starsky laughed and raised his glass to toast when his hand trembled. The glass shattered within his grip and onto the table. Starsky's smile disappeared as a blank look overtook his features. Hutch sprang into action to retrieve napkins and returned with Anita and a tray.

"Look at this mess, handsome. I'll get ya a new cola, no worries." The long time waitress said comfortingly. Starsky didn't respond or look at her; she looked at Hutch with concern and walked away.

Hutch slipped into the booth as Starsky's eyes looked at him. "Huggy call ya?"

Hutch looked at him. He smiled, but inside fear grew. "No, Starsk, we've been here for a while, Buddy."

The normally tanned skin was olive and shined with perspiration. Starsky frowned and seemed confused. "Huh…oh yeah. What happened?" Starsky looked at his partner, he smirked and looked back at the table.

They were interrupted by a fight at the pool table. Starsky slid out of the booth and headed over to the two men as he pulled his badge. "Gentlemen, this is my night off…I'm trying to relax with a beautiful blond." The two men looked at each other. The bigger one looked at Starsky.

"Private matter, cop." The larger man replied.

Hutch jumped to his feet and walked over. "I'm the beautiful blond. Like my partner said, we would like to relax. Take it outside."

The smaller man pushed Hutch when he placed his hand on his chest. "Butt out, snowflake."

Starsky smiled and reached with his left hand grabbed the smaller man's wrist, twisted, spun him around and dropped him to the floor. He turned toward Hutch and grinned. "Nobody touches my partner or calls him a snowflake except me!" He winked.

Hutch raised his arm as the big man came toward. He punched the larger man causing him to stumbled back against the pool table. Starsky grabbed the other smaller man's wrist, brought him to his feet, escorted him to the exit, and kicked him in the butt. Hutch guided the other dazed goon and did the same. Everyone in the place started to cheer and laughed. Huggy shook his head and laughed.

Hutch put his arm over Starsky's shoulder when he noticed his partner's expression and his eyes glaze over. Starsky wasn't able to move, his body trembled. Hutch grabbed him and lowered him to the floor.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Hutch's voice carried through the bar as Starsky began to convulse. Hutch moved the table and chair away. "Easy buddy, easy!"

Huggy was on the phone, as Anita stood with her mouth covered. Starsky simply felt he was in a tunnel as everything faded to darkness.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Several hours later in a waiting area of Memorial Hospital, Hutch paced. Captain Dobey sat with his hands crossed on his chest and sighed. The Captain tugged at his once neatly tied brown tie.

"That fills in the mystery of the aspirin bottles," the Captain sighed.

Hutch rubbed his neck. "Captain I-I…huh."

Captain Dobey bowed his head. "I had a partner once. I understand, Hutch; we'll get through this together."

Huggy appeared with three coffees and handed one to Hutch then one to Captain Dobey. "Any word?" He gazed at the Captain and Hutch in anticipation. Hutch shook his head no, as Dobey just stared ahead.

Hutch noticed Dr. Quo who stood in the doorway. She was the physician who attended to Terry Roberts and knew the detectives very well. She smiled and extended her hand to Hutch. "He's resting comfortably now."

Hutch sighed. "When can I see him?"

She escorted Hutch to a set of seats near Huggy and the Captain and motioned for him to sit.

"Soon. He has begun the stages of increased symptoms. The swelling is now causing seizures. The pain and tremors will increase. We can give something for the pain and the seizures."

Dr. Quo held a tight grip on Hutch's hand. "Dr. Rizman is speaking to David now; he needs to make decisions." Hutch looked over at Huggy and the Captain. "Decisions? Have you heard anything from the other specialist?"

Dr. Quo bowed her head, took a deep breath and looked at the pleading blue eyes. "Ken I'm sorry, there is nothing more anyone can do for David. I am so very sorry. The scans show growth. His time is much shorter than we originally anticipated…a few months." Hutch's face drained of color as he stood and walked briskly out of the room. Dr. Quo noticed two sets of very sad eyes gazing at her. "I am so very sorry."

Huggy stood looked into his coffee cup. "I'll go find Hutch." He stumbled awkwardly out of the waiting room.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Huggy and Hutch walked down the hall, no words spoken. Dr. Quo stood by the nurse's station and pointed to the door directly across. Hutch looked at Huggy. "Go see him, Hutch."

Hutch nodded and walked to the door and hesitated, took a long, deep breath and pushed it open. The inner upheaval of despair could be heard in his breath. Starsky was asleep; his color better and he seemed at peace. Hutch walked to his side and pulled up a chair. He removed his jacket, placed it on the back. He sat staring at his partner's hand and reached out to touch it gently, then took it into his own hand. He handled it as though it were glass.

Hutch looked at the hand as it squeezed him back, then gazed to see two indigo blue eyes that looked at him with a faint smile.

"You look like ya lost your best friend." The words were slurred and sounded like the streets of New York on a bender.

Hutch cleared his throat and formed as genuine of a smile that he could. The signs of worry formed deep crevasses near his eyes that showed how much he cared and feared. "Nope, I just found him."

Starsky snorted. "You're hopeless, completely hopeless."

Hutch laughed. "You suck as a patient."

Starsky giggled, then his face relaxed and he gazed at Hutch. "We gotta talk; we need to take a rain check on sailin'."

Hutch didn't let go of his grip as he listened. Starsky stared at him as though he were memorizing his features. "You need to loosen the grip, I can't feel my hand."

Hutch flinched, as he flushed with color. "Oh! Sorry."

Starsky laid his head back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling. "I'd like to go home, if ya willing to help me? They'll be sending a nurse out to give me meds."

The blond nodded. "I'll do whatever you want, Buddy. If that's what you want, it's done." Hutch smiled as he delivered his response. His heart weighed heavily with sadness.

Starsky looked back toward Hutch as he squeezed his grip. "You need to take care of you first, get your lieutenant's exam done and no lip!"

Hutch raised his eyebrows. "Your bad cop routine and threats may work in an interrogation room, but not with me, Gordo."

Starsky winked. "I can still whip your butt, Blintz!"

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Down the hall in an office, Dr. Rizman sat in his chair heavy in thought. His door opened and three men entered. The man in the middle with a fancy black trench coat and jewelry around his neck sat down; the doctor turned.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Lenny?"

As one of the other men displayed his gun. "That's Mr. Sholkum."

Sholkum waived his hand that displayed many silver and diamond rings. "He's my cousin; back down, George."

The doctor shook his head. "That cop is being dealt with, Lenny; this could mean my license falsifying medical records."

The crooked smirk displayed by Sholkum was plagued with deviousness. "No one will ever know once he's dead, cousin. Who's going to do an autopsy on a chronically ill man?"

The doctor smiled. "Well, my colleagues luckily do not question my diagnosis." The doctor stood and adjusted his coat. "As far as everyone knows, Detective Starsky's brain tumor is growing and cancerous and non-operable. He won't be making DeSanco's trial as a witness with my help. Oh, he has a tumor, it's just we didn't tell him all the details and with a little help from medications, well, he's failing fast."

Sholkum laughed. "You are evil, cousin. You'll be well rewarded."

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Starsky was discharged and sent home. Hutch worked desk duty and studied for his exam as he promised his partner. Starsky grew weaker by the day, but tried to do as much on his own as he could. He and Hutch spent most weekends driving to the beach and sitting until sunset. Starsky's weight was down considerably, his features solemn and sunken in.

Hutch studied at the table. He was interrupted when a nurse exited Starsky's room quietly. Hutch stood as she approached him. "David is sleeping; I've taken the liberty of drawing blood, unfortunately I won't make it back to Memorial, but I can drop them at Mercy. They'll process the results there and notify Dr. Quo." She touched his arm and smiled. "He's lucky to have you."

Hutch looked at the bedroom door and smiled. "I'm the lucky one."

She smiled and turned to leave.

That evening, Starsky sat on the couch and watched TV, his eyes were barely open. Hutch stirred some soup on the stove when the phone rang. He pulled the pan off to the side and went to the phone. "Hello!" His expression was that of surprise, he glared toward the couch. "Dr. Quo, what do you mean? Sure…sure, I'll bring him down." Hutch paused, hung the handset on the cradle and walked over to the couch and looked at his partner. "Hey, buddy, Dr. Quo needs me to take you in for some tests; they need to check something out."

Starsky looked at Hutch and back away. He appeared to be disorientated. "Waiting for my pop, not suppose to go with strangers."

Hutch looked at his friend. He closed his eyes briefly, sighed. The one thing his partner feared reared its ugly head. Hutch gathered his emotions and shook them off. "Oh, well, what if I told you your pop was at the hospital waiting for us?" He didn't waiver from his partner's eyes and smiled. Starsky scratched his head and gave him a lopsided grin. "You seem friendly enough, okay. I feel like I know ya."

They arrived at Memorial Hospital and Starsky was taken in for tests. Hutch paced the hallway. Dr. Quo appeared and pulled him aside. "Ken, Dr. Rizman is away for the weekend. I'm in charge of David's care."

Hutch looked at her in anticipation. "What's wrong, Dr. Quo?"

She escorted Hutch to an empty waiting room with urgency. She touched his arm gently and seemed anxious. "Ken, David's blood work showed no signs of white or red blood cell increase or decrease that you would have with cancer."

Hutch looked at her confused, his forehead bored a deep crease. "What do you mean?"

She looked at Hutch. "If I go by his blood work from today that Nurse Dunn dropped at Mercy. I would say he didn't have cancer. I ordered a new set of scans, I compared them to the scans Dr. Rizman ordered and they don't match. The tumor location in today's scan is centimeters from the previous scan." She rubbed her face with her hands and looked at Hutch. "We carefully reviewed the x-rays Dr. Rizman presented and they are not David's."

Hutch's shoulders tightened and a cloud anger came over his face. Dr. Quo touched Hutch's arm gently. "We did additional testing as I noticed David's medications are not being filled by a traditional pharmacy, but by Dr. Rizman's office. David is being slowly poisoned."

Hutch grabbed her arms gently, his eyes wild and wide. His eyes displayed blue ice of determination. "I need a phone."

She escorted him to a nearby desk.

Starsky was removed from Memorial and transferred to Mercy. Dr. Quo was briefed and requested to not mention any of her findings. She would assist Mercy Hospital in Starsky's care. Dr. Rizman's office was searched, but left as though everything were untouched.

At Mercy Hospital, Starsky was checked in as Michael Richard. Hutch sat in a waiting room when a tall, thin man that wore a lab coat entered and extended his hand. The salt and pepper hair aged him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hines. You must be Ken." He smiled.

Hutch shook his hand. "How's Starsky?"

The doctor motioned to have a seat, he sat and took a deep breath. "Starsky, or Michael is lucky to be alive. The tumor is not cancerous, but it is large and needs to be removed. We are administering a medication to hopefully assist us in shrinking the tumor in the interim. He's resting comfortably."

"W-w-when will you know? How about the surgery? I need to see him." The words began with a nervous stutter and were blurted out in a rush.

The doctor smiled and took a deep breath. "I have a specialist flying in tonight, we anticipate surgery tomorrow." The doctor bowed his head, and raised one eyebrow. "Ken we don't hold hope that there isn't permanent damage. Only time will tell; it is still touch and go. He may or may not recognize you; he may or may not see you. He's having some neurological problems with coordination, speech. He's in room 425."

Hutch looked away, bowed his head. "Thank you."

Hutch regained his composure to meet Captain Dobey along with Simmons and Babcock. The Captain looked at Hutch. The simmered anger seeped through his superior's blood shot eyes. "DeSanco is behind this, Sholkum is Rizman's cousin. They were trying to prevent Starsky from testifying."

Hutch's jaw tightened and eyes fired with rage as Babcock locked his gaze. "We are on it, Hutch. Concentrate on your partner."

Hutch's rage still simmered as he looked at all three men. His right hand came up and he pointed. "I want them! Do you hear me?"

Simmons touched Hutch's arm, in an effort to calm him. "We got it covered."

Hutch relaxed and filled his Captain in on the details of his partner's medical issues. There was police presence in the hallway.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hutch stood outside the door of his partner's room. He took a few deep breaths and pushed the door. Starsky was still pale and the darkness under his eyes shadowed along with the thin jaw line. Hutch removed his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair near the bed and sat down. He ran his hand through his silky blond hair and bowed his head.

Starsky opened his eyes and blinked several times. "I can hear ya, can't see ya at the moment. It comes and goes." He formed a lopsided grin.

Hutch drew his eyes to his partner, the sadness and worry evident. "Yeah Dr. Hines gave me the run down." Hutch responded as he rubbed his chin.

Starsky turned his head slightly. "Why you so sad, Blondie? It's not cancer, they can remove the tumor." He smirked and sighed. "I know there's more, but everything is fuzzy right now. I'm a little scared."

Hutch pulled the chair closer and reached for Starsky's right hand and grasped it and squeezed. "Yeah, I'm scared too, Buddy." Starsky's sight came back as he focused on Hutch's face, in his bogey voice.

"Show me those baby blues, schweetheart." He wiggled his eyebrows and flashed his pearly white teeth.

Hutch looked directly into two indigo pools staring at him and laughed. "Mush brain."

Starsky giggled and closed his eyes, raised his hand to the side of his head. "Oh, my head hurts."

Hutch stood and assisted his friend and adjusted the pillow and pulled in closer and sat back down. Starsky looked up at the ceiling. "You okay?

Hutch chuckled and grabbed his partner's arm. "You're the one in the hospital bed, dummy."

Starsky smirked, and sighed. "It's been rough on ya. I'm sorry Hutch. My head is all over the place."

Hutch giggled. "No buddy, it's on your shoulders."

Starsky laughed only to mask his fear. His wide smile turned to gritted teeth and tears that threatened to overspill from his eyes.

Hutch grabbed his hand and squeezed, his heart was heavy. "Hey?" Hutch stood and kicked his shoes off and went around the bed and slid his partner over and got in the bed. He cautiously and carefully placed his arm around his partner and lay the head of curls onto his own chest and shoulder area. Hutch pulled him in and embraced. "Buddy, I'm here." He rubbed his thumb gently on Starsky's cheek. Starsky's eyes were half closed and soaked with tears. Hutch blinked as a tear ran down his left cheek. "It's going to be alright, you hear me?"

Hutch moved his left hand to brush the tear. He laid there with his partner; Hutch was almost asleep when Starsky stirred a little, "Hutch…I lied before, didn't hear ya…smelled ya, kinda musky and organicky. Still think we oughta go to Bolivia and rob a bank." Hutch broke into a loud laugh.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The following morning Huggy, Dobey and Hutch waited outside Starsky's room as a nurse in surgical attire rolled him out into the hall on a hospital transport bed. Starsky presented a good front as Captain Dobey extended his hand and smiled. "Edith, Cal and Rosey send their love, prayers for you, son."

Starsky smiled. "Son, huh? In a few weeks it'll be…Starsky get the hell out of my office." He winked.

Huggy edged his way in and gave him a high five. "I've got ten big ones on ya Curly; see ya on the flip side."

Starsky grinned and chuckled. "Only ten, make it twenty. I'll be playing pool in two weeks." He smiled briefly and it disappeared as he gazed at Huggy. "If um…take care of Hutch?" Blue eyes pleaded, and filled in the gap of words unspoken.

Huggy bowed his head. "Ya gotta ask?"

Dobey and Huggy walked away to the waiting room. Hutch stood by the gurney as he smiled; blue on blue locked their gaze. Starsky raised his hand to shake Hutch's. Hutch placed one hand on Starsky's head gently and held his hand and leaned forward. "You come back or I'll come looking for you, got it?"

Starsky's smile was weak. "Always thought you was bossy…Me" as he winked.

Hutch winked back. "And Thee like always!"

The nurse smiled at Hutch. "He's in good hands."

Hutch stood in the doorway of the waiting room, eager to have any information regarding his partner. Captain Dobey ate a sandwich that Huggy packed in a picnic-style basket. Huggy licked his fingers and looked toward the doorway. "Blondie, have a cheese sandwich."

Hutch turned and smiled. "Not now Hug, thanks." He sat down in front of them and rubbed his face with his hands.

Hutch stood abruptly when he noticed Dr. Hines who removed his surgical cap in the doorway. The doctor put his hand on Hutch's shoulder. "He's doing well Ken. The tumor has been removed."

Hutch's face beamed with excitement and relief. "When can I see him?"

The doctor smiled and sighed. "It was rumored that the two of you were inseparable!" He adjusted his coat. "In a few hours, Ken. He won't be awake for some time." The smiles in the room were contagious. Dr. Hines looked at Hutch. "As we discussed, we don't know, won't know if there is any permanent damage until he wakes but I feel confident." Hutch nodded and shook the Doctor's hand. "Thank you, he's alive, thank you."

Dr. Hines left the waiting area, Hutch breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way over to Huggy and extended his hand. "You say something about a cheese sandwich?"

Huggy grinned and reached for the basket.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Meanwhile, at Memorial Hospital, Simmons and Babcock parked in the parking garage and watched and waited for Dr. Rizman or his cousin Sholkum. Simmons shifted in the driver's seat and chewed a piece of caramel candy. "I hope Starsky makes it for Hutch's sake."

His partner adjusted his sling and looked around. "Starsky is one tough son of a bitch; don't count him out yet, partner."

Simmons grinned as he noticed a fancy Porsche that pulled into a spot just one row down. "There's our suspect." The men watched as the doctor exited and made his way to the elevator.

Captain Dobey and Hutch arrive at Memorial in Dobey's car. They made their way to the elevator and were met by Simmons and Babcock. They were escorted to a room near the ICU. Inside the room, Hutch pulled his gun and checked for bullets. Captain Dobey rubbed his face with a hanky. "Gentlemen, we need this done by the book. You hear me, Hutch?"

Hutch looked at his superior with a steely-eyed gaze of blue. "Absolutely." With a trace of sarcasm.

All eyes in the room met and smirked at their captain. Simmons hid in the bathroom, as Hutch sat by the bed and Babcock lay in the bed covered. Captain Dobey exited and went to the waiting room.

Dr. Rizman was in his office when a nurse knocked and entered to hand him patient files. The doctor glanced and paused. "Lynda, David Starsky is here in the ICU? Why wasn't I informed?" The young nurse looked at the man shyly. "I'm sorry, doctor."

The doctor stood as his temper flared. "This is unacceptable, I want answers."

The nurse left abruptly, as he slammed his fist on the desk. He dialed the phone and waited. "This is Rizman, that cop is here at the hospital, Lenny…fine, I'll handle this. Have a car waiting for me in 20 minutes and bring the money." He slammed the phone, and reviewed the folder as he rubbed his neck. He reached for the phone again and dialed. "Dr. Quo this is Rizman. David Starsky has been admitted. I see his counts are declining, yes I agree. I will take over from here, thank you."

He stood and pulled a key from his pocket and went to the locked file cabinet to unlock it. He rubbed his chin and pulled open the top drawer. He reached in to retrieve a syringe and placed it in his lab coat pocket. "Time to end this."

In a room near the nurses' station Captain Dobey along with a team watched and listened to Dr. Rizman. The Captain took the hand radio on the desk in front of him. "Sitting duck, the goose is in flight."

Hutch pulled the radio from his jacket. "Roger, Mother Hubbard!"

Babcock looked over at Hutch and started laughing. Hutch switched the lights to dim and pretended to be asleep. Babcock covered himself and left only his hair exposed.

Dr. Rizman made his way down the hall and into the room. He noticed Hutch asleep near the bed and quietly inched his way to the opposite side of the bed. Rizman pulled the IV tubing and retrieved the syringe in his pocket and nervously removed the plastic cap and injected the contents of the syringe.

Hutch opened his eyes, "Dr. Rizman, what are you giving my partner?"

The doctor startled and placed the safety cap back on the syringe and dropped it on the floor. "Detective Hutchinson, I'm sorry to have wakened you. I noticed David's heart rate was extremely elevated, just a little something to calm him." Hutch stood and reached for the light as Babcock pulled the sheet down.

"My heart's not elevated at all."

Dr. Rizman's face blushed and anger grew. "What is the meaning of this?"

Simmons emerged from the bathroom behind the doctor. "You tell us, Dr. Rizman."

Hutch glared at him, his jaw tight. "Yes, why don't you tell us, Dr. Rizman, how my partner, my friend, is diagnosed with a cancerous tumor, yet it's not cancerous? Please tell us how my partner, my friend, is failing much faster than anticipated?" He leaned on the bed and glared with blue fiery eyes. The doctor adjusted his lab coat and attempted to leave when Hutch placed himself in front of the door. Simmons grabbed the doctor and pulled his hands to the back and handcuffed him.

Babcock threw the blankets off and stood, he took a tissue from the box on the night stand and bent over to retrieve the syringe, "I'm sure this definitely would have decreased the heart rate, bet you it would have even stopped it, huh Doc?"

Hutch stood in front of the doctor as his rage became evident with the pointed finger less than an inch from the man's face. "Spill it, make it good or you won't make it out of this room walking."

The doctor looked at Hutch and then at Simmons and Babcock as he shook. His eyes switched rapidly from one person to another. "They didn't want him to testify…Sholkum and DeSanco. I just did what they told me to do. They are meeting me in the parking lot garage." The man looked at Hutch with pleading eyes. "I-I gave you want you wanted, I'm cooperating, Detective. I'm a board certified physician; my medical license is in jeopardy."

Hutch pulled his finger and formed a fist; his voice poised with venom. "How about attempted murder on a police officer. Read him his rights and get this parasite out of my sight."

Rizman was handed off to an officer who entered; the three men joined their Captain and headed to the hospital parking garage. They all took their positions behind their vehicles and waited. A large limo made the corner and stopped near the elevator entrance. The driver exited and opened the back door and Sholkum exited. The passenger opened the door and stood attempting to conceal his gun. Sholkum made his way to the elevator when Hutch stepped out from his position near the elevator.

"Lenny Sholkum! " He held his magnum in his right hand. "Police, hands in the air."

The passenger pulled his gun and fired at Hutch who ducked and rolled. He came back up and fired, hitting the man in the left shoulder. The driver attempted to pull his gun when he met Simmons' gun pointed in his direction. Hutch kept his gun in front of him as he walked toward the driver. Babcock came from behind and tended to the injured man on the passenger side. Captain Dobey and several black and whites swarmed the area. Hutch walked past Simmons and went directly to Sholkum who placed his hand outward. "I'm not armed."

Hutch put his gun in its holster and spun the man around. "Assume the position!" He patted him down.

The Captain stood by Hutch's side as he spun Sholkum back around and invaded his space. "You don't mess with a man's partner!" His jaw ridged and eyes blazed terror.

Sholkum flinched and smirked. "I don't believe I know what you are talking about." He shrugged his shoulders.

Hutch didn't remove his gaze. "Your cousin Rizman sends his regards; he apparently knows what I'm talking about." The man's stance seemed to soften as he looked past Hutch and watched his cousin being escorted to a police car handcuffed.

Dobey reached and put his hand on Hutch's arm and pulled him back. "Let's go, Hutch."

Hutch backed away slowly along with his Captain as an officer handcuffed Sholkum, his eyes not once removed from the man. The sound of two simultaneous gunshots echoed in the parking garage everyone ducked or went for cover. Hutch covered his Captain as he retrieved his gun. He noticed Sholkum's eyes jarred wide open and blood poured from his mouth and chest. The garage area was in total chaos. As commotion came from the police car that Rizman had been escorted to, a young officer called out. "Rizman's dead."

The Captain stood by Hutch. "Durniack, DeSanco or Langanny, take your pick?" He sighed.

Hutch watched as Sholkum fell onto the young officer that stood before him then onto the ground. "I believe they call it karma!" The words left the blonds lips just above a whisper stained with sarcasm.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hutch returned to Mercy Hospital the following morning, showered and changed. He exited the elevator in full stride to see his partner. Dr. Hines completed paperwork at the nurse's station when he saw Hutch had arrived.

"Ken!" He said as he turned to greet the detective.

Hutch smiled as the doctor extended his hand. "Dr. Hines, how's Starsky?"

The doctor smiled and sighed. "Michael aka Starsky is stable and resting comfortably. He hasn't regained consciousness yet, but it should be soon."

Hutch beamed with happiness. "May I see him?"

The doctor pointed to the room as Hutch nodded and walked away. He reached the door and pushed it gently and entered as a petite round faced nurse completed his vitals and smiled. "He's doing well, ring the buzzer if you need anything."

Hutch slid the chair across and sat and looked at his partner. Starsky's head was bandaged like a mummy, although a few stray curls seeped out. His color was pale, but that was to be expected. Hutch placed his hand on Starsky's hand and held it. "Glad to see you, buddy." He rubbed his face with his other hand and sighed. "Rizman and Sholkum are dead; no, I didn't kill them but someone wanted them dead." Hutch looked down at his hand that grasped his partner's as he rubbed his thumb gently over the top of the pale hand. "Can't wait till you wake up." Hutch startled when a weak voice spoke.

"You had to do it, ruined a good dream. I was just about to get, yah know, comfortable with a beautiful blonde." The brunet looked up to meet two beautiful pools of blue and formed a lopsided grin.

Hutch raised his eyes and looked and formed a large smile on his face. "Starsk? You're awake?"

Hutch reached for the buzzer, and within a few minutes the nurse came in and Dr. Hines followed. Hutch stood near the wall as Dr. Hines examined his partner. The nurse left the room as Dr. Hines crossed his arms by the bed. "I have to say you are very lucky, David. I don't foresee any long lasting effects."

Hutch positioned himself near his partner. "This is great, buddy!"

Starsky looked at Hutch and back to the doctor with a blank look. "Buddy? Do I know him?"

The doctor uncrossed his arms and a concerned look overcame him. "David, this is your partner Ken."

Starsky's eyes went wide. "Partner? Are we...ya know?"

Hutch's face flushed and showed shock. "Starsky, we're cops!" He said embarrassed.

Starsky snorted and broke into laughter as Hutch and the Doctor looked at each other. He swatted the startled blond's hand weakly. "Got ya!"

The doctor laughed, as Hutch pointed his finger with eyes that read 'I'm going to kill you'. "I'm going to strangle you!"

Starsky's eyes widened and he started to laugh again as he touched his head. Hutch couldn't continue his rage and softened at Starsky's obnoxious attempt at humor. "You're hopeless!"

The End.


End file.
